


The Touch of Time

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's thoughts, post "Chosen" (Season 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2007 for Stories_100. Prompt 065 - Time

Time is a river, flowing placidly along, with no beginning and no end in sight. Time is eternal. Time _is._

All living creatures feel the touch of time.

Vampires, being dead, are exempt from this guiding principle. As a vampire, Spike stood outside of time. Old age would never touch his face, never curve his spine. He existed. He was as he would always be.

_So how,_ Buffy wondered numbly, _can it be that he is gone? That time flows on without him?_

It made no sense to her at all.

But, then, Spike always was one for breaking rules.


End file.
